


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by UntilNeverDawns



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Juice Plays Matchmaker, New Year's Eve, New Years Resolutions, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilNeverDawns/pseuds/UntilNeverDawns
Summary: Juice drags Cori to the Sons' NYE Party, in an effort to help her with her new years resolutions.





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

“ _Maybe it's much too early in the game, Ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?_ ” Cori sang quietly to herself as she cleaned up behind the counter at Clear Passages.

“You’re taking the night off and coming out with me,” Juice Ortiz declared, a goofy grin on his face. The two of them closed up shop, and Cori found herself riding across Charming on the back of Juice’s motorcycle.

“What am I even doing here?” Cori asked over the noise of the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse.

“It’s a party, Core, you’re supposed to be having fun,” Juice said as if the young woman standing next to him was stupid. He may have not given her a choice in the matter, but he knew that she would thank him later. 

“Well no shit, Sherlock,” she replied, deadpan. “I meant what am I doing at this _specific_ party?”

Cori helped Juice out at Clear Passages sometimes, but generally didn’t get involved with the other parts of his life, specifically the Sons. 

“Because you left your New Year’s Resolutions out on the counter. I’m helping you be more spontaneous.”

She took the beer he handed her. “And how exactly are you going to do that?” She cursed internally. Of course he had looked at the half-ripped pieces of paper. That’s what she got for leaving things around the shop.

“I’m setting you up with Chibs,” he said matter-of-factly. Cori nearly choked on the beer she had just drank.

“You’re WHAT?!” the woman could feel her face turning scarlet. Granted, she may or may not have developed a bit of a crush on the tall, scarred, Scottish biker, but that didn’t mean Juice got to play matchmaker. 

“C’mon Core-Core,” his shit-eating grin only got wider when she glared at him for using that stupid nickname. “The two of you would be really good together.”

_Or you’re just gonna make me embarrass myself,_ she thought darkly. She was going to need more than a couple drinks to get her through this. 

As the night wore on, Cori’s anxiety was getting worse and worse. Finally, at about ten minutes until midnight, she managed to escape to the parking lot. She needed a smoke. 

She held the smoke in her lungs before blowing it out and watching it float into the atmosphere. _Good plan Core, just stay out here until after the countdown. No harm, no foul._ Though that plan sounded great, a small voice objected. To be honest, she _had_ been crushing on the Scot for a while, and it was New Years Eve, which meant that if he didn’t reciprocate she could easily pass it off as being festive. 

“Fuck it,” she said, stomping out what was left of her joint. She could hear the people inside the clubhouse begin the countdown. “Now or never, kiddo,” she told herself, moving to go back inside. 

She was two steps inside the door when she collided with a solid mass of biker. 

“Oof,” she said, looking up into the deep brown eyes of Chibs.

“THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” everyone around them shouted, nearly everyone pairing off for New Years kisses. 

“Happy New Year,” she said, standing tip-toe to press her lips to the Scot’s. _One resolution down_ , she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
